


Sous la plume d'un ange

by Eurybie



Series: Sous la Plume d'un Ange [1]
Category: Twitter (Fandom)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, For Me, I Made Myself Cry, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurybie/pseuds/Eurybie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonsoir à tous,<br/>Je me suis décidé à faire de fausses fictions. Le but étant de vous montrer que malgré ces sentiments, ressentiments et autres passages à vide que nous avons, nous les partageons. Nous ne sommes jamais seuls. Ce sont mes tripes que je peux mettre dans ces mots et j'espère que vous comprendrez que malgré le caractère court du paragraphe, cela ne change en aucun cas la portée auxquelles mes mots aspirent.</p><p>Merci beaucoup de votre attention et de votre lecture.</p><p>Ps: si jamais vous me cherchez, vous me trouverez sur Twitter (https://twitter.com/revivedhope).<br/>Vous pourrez la retrouver sous le hashtag Plumange.</p><p>Jimmy.</p></blockquote>





	1. Prologue

> « Ce temps nous tient tête dans cette lutte du pouvoir où chaque opposant n’ose baisser les armes. Ma chevelure s’animait au souffle de la reine des glaces, avivée par des ailes trop vite arrachées à mon cœur. Plongé dans l’ombre, je songe. Mes yeux perlent des larmes prenant le chemin de celles s’étant brisées sur mes joues. Elles roulent, m’empêchent de distinguer clairement ce qui m’entoure. Je suis seul. Encerclé par un imposant mais doux silence au sommeil guère perturbé, je péris, avalé par un tissu me berçant jour après jour. Sur ce lit de mort, mon corps se vide de tout espoir. L’obscurité se nourrit de mes pleurs, se gorgeant d’une tristesse dont il prend la place. Je suis convaincu de ne pouvoir y échapper. Mon esprit contredit mes ardeurs et ma sottise emmêle les fils de notre histoire. Rassemblant la force d’une éventuelle guérison, je combats ces attaques insensées où des dards se resserrent en ma poitrine. Sans un mot, sans un mouvement, un millier de batailles s’engagent en mon être. Et ma conscience me susurre de me protéger, et mon amour me supplie d’endurer la chose. Ce puzzle, masochiste et extraverti, est prêt à retourner à l’état de pièces en l’attente d’un joueur pour relever le défi. »


	2. Chapter 2

> « Ce sont ces petits moments qui te font dire que tout va bien. Quelques secondes où un sourire s'est affiché sur ton visage, où un rire s'est échappé de ta gorge, où une musique a réchauffé ton cœur. Ce sont ces brèves étincelles de joie qui font illusion sur ce bonheur auquel tu espères goûter. Puis viennent les mécontentements. Ce drôle de ressentiment envahit ta poitrine, tambourine ta cage thoracique. Tu as l'impression que quelqu'un y est enfermée, qu'il souhaite sortir alors que ce n'est que toi, uniquement toi, qui appelle pour qu'on te vienne en aide. Les larmes rongent tes joues et leur chaleur brûle chaque parcelle de ta peau qu'elles touchent. Enfin, le calme revient. Tu cherches le sommeil mais ce dernier ne vient pas. Seules les questions te rendent visitent, accompagnées des remords qui te font du torts et des regrets qui te blessent. Tes yeux finissent par se clore, et les cauchemars viennent animer ta nuit. Tu te réveilles le lendemain, jurant que la journée sera bonne. Passable, elle s'achève dans ce froid glacial mais l'espoir t'anime. Tu te convaincs que demain sera meilleur mais c'est le même schéma qui est perpétué. Tu en viens à te demander ce que tu as fait de mal, ce qui cloche avec toi et le monde. Une cigarette, une dernière bouffée de cancer, et tu oublies quelques instants que la vie bouge sans cesse autour de toi. Même dans le silence dans la nuit, même au milieu de ce désert que ton cœur t'offre comme illusion. Un cadeau empoisonné qu'aveuglement, tu acceptes. Personne ne te comprend, tu t'en persuades et bien vite, ton horloge interne s'use. Le temps est compté au même titre que tes véritables proches. Il n'en faut qu'un qui sente le danger, t'enlace sans le faire avec quelques mots d'inquiétude. Et le monde te paraît moins morose et ténébreux. L'espoir danse à nouveau car il a trouvé appui. Le sourire sur les lèvres, tu affirmes que tout va bien car un léger mieux vaut plus qu'un retour imminent à l'état de cendres. La vie est ainsi faite. »


	3. La vague d'antan

 

>   
> 
> 
> « Quelque chose cloche. Tu le sais, tu le sens, tu ne peux le nier. La musique envahit tes oreilles. Elle passe seulement par toi et pourtant, tu as l’impression que le monde entier la chante. Le son semble te soulever, t’emporter et te déposer dans un endroit presque paisible. Cette magie contraste avec ce que tes yeux suggèrent. Ton regard semble vide et cherche pourtant une issue. Tu te dis que tu es pitoyable. Rien n’était censé se dérouler de cette manière. Tu te trouves pathétique de ne pas avoir prémédité ce qui allait arriver. Dérouté, c’est le mot. Dans cet immense désert qu’est l’amour, tu erres comme une âme nouvelle à la recherche de réponses. Et quand tu penses pouvoir t’abreuver d’une source d’informations, celle-ci se transforme en poussière de mensonges dans ta bouche. Celui-ci n’est pas comme les autres, celui-ci est différent. _15, I had known to be, so confused, broken easily_. Tes yeux sont asséchés par l’incompréhension, par le dégoût que tu dégages, que tu ressens. Ton cœur se liquéfie à mesure que la musique te fait oublier une partie de tes questions. Tu te retrouves coincé entre deux mondes. Le paradis, accessible dans l’illusion, et l’enfer, la réalité des sentiments. Tu voudrais pouvoir vivre dans cette illusion à jamais, devenir con à ne plus te rappeler comment tu t’appelles. Tu te persuades que ton amour propre en prend un coup alors qu’il est déjà brisé, et que cet espoir le ranime. Les morceaux se recollent, le processus est long. La douleur est d’autant plus intense que tu ne comprends pas totalement ce qu’il se passe. Tu es vidé de tout désir, tu rêverais de moisir sur ce lit où jadis, tu dormais si bien. Tes nuits n’étaient pas tourmentées d’obsessions délirantes. Tes journées n’étaient pas obstruées par ce besoin d’affection insatisfait. Le monde te tourne le dos, dans ta tête, et tu n’espères plus. Ni cette main tendue que tu sembles ne pas voir, ni cette ombre qui fait raisonner cette indescriptible émotion dans tout ton être. Mais cette ombre reste une ombre. _Now I could not be off the memory but you’re next to me_. Tu retiens ta respiration et tu fermes tes paupières. L’enivrante mélodie te conduit dans cet océan de larmes. Cette noirceur viscérale s’agrippe à toi, te tire vers le fond. Les larmes s’engouffrent dans ton corps fragile, t’obligent à en verser. L’équilibre doit être maintenu. De toute manière, personne ne viendra te sauver. _18, you made me see, you lit the lights I’ve been dampening_. Une bouffée d’air et tu rouvres les yeux. Tu as l’impression de renaître. Pourtant, tu es toujours inanimé. Cette étrange sensation de vide et de manque poussent la contradiction sentimentale à son paroxysme. Tu deviens cinglé, tu ne vois aucune autre explication. Les questions reviennent à la charge, et la vague musicale essaie de t’attraper une seconde fois. Pourtant, tu es dedans depuis le début. Seulement, tu ne contrôles pas la lévitation. Ferme les yeux et noie-toi. Rouvre les yeux et tu seras au –dessus de l’océan et tu pourras t’envoler. _Now I could not be off the memory but you’re next to me_. D’un mouvement anodin, tu sens cet objet lourd dans ta main. Tu le sens, tu le broies et pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Abandonné par cette ombre qui semble elle aussi t’avoir abandonné. Tu te dis que cela est juste, que tu ne vaux pas la peine et en même temps, que tu vaux mieux qu’un passant dans ta vie sentimentale. Au fond, tu as la sensation qu’il est le bon. Qu’il n’est pas l’amant de ta vie mais l’espoir de ton monde. _23, now I’m taken in this vicious whirl I was captured in_. Ta bouche s’ouvre, l’air la pénètre à nouveau, et est aspirée jusque dans ton organisme. Le cadavre que tu es commence à reprendre des couleurs. Un sourire pourrait se former sur ton faciès si les méandres de ton cœur ne te rappelait pas que tu attendais ce que tu ne peux forcer. Le manège, te menant au gouffre d’un désespoir humain mais décourageant, est en marche. Il court l’espoir de son retour dans ta vie. Elle vole cette joie qui t’emplissait quand il te prouvait qu’il était présent. Son prénom est imprimé sur tes lèvres, et c’est à lui que chaque nuit tu rêves. _Now I could not be off the memory but you’re next to me_. Une larme finit par couler. Puis une seconde, puis une troisième. Leur chaleur te rappelle que tu es en vie. Et que si tu l’es, tu peux encore continuer à avancer. Rien n’est perdu, rien n’est mort. Tu t’es juste arrêté en chemin, tu le sais bien, mais tu préfères croire que c’est terminé, que tu ne peux plus emprunter une autre voie, que la tienne vient de prendre fin. Cette idée te rebute au final. Tu t’énerves, tu t’agaces, tu aimerais pouvoir être deux pour te remettre les idées en place. La colère prend le pas, et tu finis par te lever. Il fait sombre. Tu te sens seul, peut-être l’es-tu. En tout cas, dans ton cœur, tu en as l’impression et c’est tout ce qui dérange et importe à la fois. _My passion was abused, my words were never used but now I hope that you can see_. Tu te couvres, le visage pale, une mine de déterré. Le monde te tend une main mais tu préfères te relever seul. Tu es fier, le courage au fond de l’âme et cette étincelle de rébellion qui te fait dire que tu peux briser les murs, soulever les montagnes. De toute manière, tu ne sembles pas pouvoir soulever son cœur. _That it’s all for you, it’s all for you, for what you have shown me and what you do_. Tu es prêt à te laisser emporter. Ta bête de télécommunication, tu la laisses rouiller sur ta commode. Plus jamais tu ne veux la revoir, tu aurais trop peur d’oublier par où tu es passé en attendant cet homme. Debout, tu titubes, sentant tes os se briser à chaque pas que tu fais. La porte est toute proche et pourtant, face à elle, tu es immobile. Tu la dévisages, elle est comme un défi. Si tu l’as franchi, c’est un cap que tu passes. Et ce sont des cris de libération que tu pousseras. Tu baisses les yeux, puis la tête. Tu te saisis de la poignée, déverrouille ce mur et pour t’extirper de cette prison. _For what you have made me, look how I grew, it’s all for you, it’s all for you_. Pas de lumière, pas de bruits, pas de vie. Et pourtant, tu n’as jamais autant apprécié sortir de ta vie. Tu ne souris pas mais tu ne pleures pas. Ton âme aspire à une nouveauté, et tu sembles être animé par quelque chose d’inconnu. Tu vois le soleil qui commence à se lever. Cette métaphore est belle, elle te plaît, elle te concerne. C’est un nouveau cycle qui commence. C’est un jour nouveau. Loin de tout, loin d’eux, loin de lui. _It’s my tribute_. D’un geste bref, tu te débarrasses de ce à cause de quoi tu ne pouvais plus entendre. La musique s’arrête. C’est l’appel de la vie que tu entends. Une dernière bouffée d’air. Tu fermes les yeux. Pas d’océan, pas de noyade, pas de gouffre. Tu peux enfin les rouvrir. Tu as marché. La maison semble loin derrière. Tu es persuadé de t’être arrêté, et pourtant, il n’en est rien. Tu as avancé sans t’en rendre compte. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, tu vis. La blessure semble cicatriser. Tu arrêteras de te faire souffrir, de laisser ton imagination te jouer des tours. Tu veux passer à autre chose, tu en as envie, tu en as besoin. Une rencontre peut changer toute une vie. Et c’est cet espoir qui te fait esquisser un maigre sourire. Tu pleures et tu ris, les nerfs lâchent. Tu as atteint la libération. Puis tu souris. À défaut de trouver l’amour, tu as retrouvé le tien. _Here’s my tribute!_ »


	4. Le chant d'une sirène

> Souvenirs de 2012.
> 
> « **You and I ? We were born to die.** C'est peut-être vrai après tout. Toi, moi ainsi que le monde avec nous. Rien de mieux à nous offrir, tout à nous prendre et pourtant, tout pour créer quelque chose de beau. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Toujours rien ? Pareil. On se plaint, je me plains et me complais dans ce cocon qui n'a rien n'a envié à celui d'autrui. Pourquoi continuer ? Fini. Fini les questions du pourquoi du comment de qu'est-ce que qui quoi où et surtout pourquoi donc ? - _Je parie que tu ne tiendras pas. Tu te questionnes trop, imbécile !_ \- Dommage, j'aurai aimé... Conseils, confidences et tout ce qui s'en suit. Toujours et encore les mêmes conneries. Des images animées glauques, une ambiance sombre... Pourquoi ? La jeunesse, l'inconscience, la bêtise et la peur. Oui, je rassemble, comme beaucoup d'adolescents, ces facteurs stupides qui font de moi un mouton sans but. Tu fais surement la même chose, sans doute et tu as peut-être d'autres choses à cacher mais tu me comprends, du moins, je l'espère. Pourquoi se morfondre alors qu'il y a tellement de choses qui nous enivrent ? Les événements traumatisants comme un suicide, une mort précipitée ou moins, une surcharge de travail, un problème relationnel, un manque de confiance en soi... Bref, nous avons toujours des circonstances atténuantes mais le bon côté des choses est toujours à prendre en compte. La musique n'est pas qu'une fontaine d'appel aux larmes. Il y a tellement de belles musiques enchanteresses et douces qui nous donnent envie de sourire, de rire et de danser. On remue notre corps dessus, nos hanches, nos bras, nos mains et les regards taquins s'échangent avec nos proches, des inconnus voire nous-même. Une belle journée ensoleillée peut-être la promesse d'un sourire sur notre visage. Il suffit d'oser prendre l'air, profiter tout bonnement de choses simples. Lorsque l'on croise des personnes, au lieu de les ignorer, dis bonjour. Et avec le sourire. Le bonheur est parfois contagieux. Ne baisse pas les yeux, et inspire profondément. Si le temps est mauvais, reste chez toi. Mets la télévision, fais toi une bonne comédie bien grasse et conne qui te fera dire "mais elle est conne celle-là ? C'est bien la blonde de service, je te parie qu'à la fin du film, elle reçoit plus de coups dans le vagin que de bonnes notes en cours" ou "encore un gland qui drague aussi bien qu'un pigeon sait dessiner. Si elle tombe dans le panneau, c'est qu'ils se valent l'un l'autre". Bref, sarcasme, ironie et toutes ces petites remarques qui nous font nous sentir loin de toutes ces petites bêtises que l'on peut voir ou qui nous rappellent les nôtres. Il y a aussi ces séries où l'on s'attache aux personnages. Les problèmes ? On les affronte, on leur fait face. C'est bien beau de le dire, j'admets, qu'en est-il pour moi ? J'essaie... J'essaie vraiment. Une seconde, une minute, une heure, une journée, une semaine, un mois, une année, un siècle, un temps même...
> 
> **Ensemble envers et contre tous**. Un frisson parcours mon corps, comme un serpent caresse doucement ma peau, se glissant dessus avec une aisance et invisible, intouchable. Je ne peux rien y faire, il a déjà gagné. Ce serpent est cette peur incontrôlable d'être déçu. Déçu non pas par la vie, les amis mais pas ce genre de relation fusionnel ou charnel qui unie deux personnes. On prend contacte, on se parle, on ose ou on n'ose pas. Tant de questions, de stress, de tremblements pour peu. Si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que la sexualité demeure autant un acte qui rapproche les personnes qu'il ne les éloigne. Bien sur que j'ai peur. Peur de m'attacher, peur d'aimer mais cela est compréhensible après plusieurs échecs. On perd confiance, on se demande si ça vaut la peine. Quand on croit pouvoir tenir un bout de complicité avec quelqu'un, tout retombe facilement. La phrase "l'argent et le sexe dominent le monde" n'a jamais été aussi claire dans ma tête que maintenant, tant je ne me sens pas totalement concerné par ses deux valeurs qui font des Hommes des anges autant que des monstres. On aimerait reprendre confiance, que l'on nous donne une raison de tendre la main, celle-ci hésitante à présent. On aimerait juste un silence, un paysage et des bras. Une présence, un sourire, un câlin. On désirerait un baiser, de la patience et de la compréhension. Comment attendre cela lorsque vous n'êtes pas attiré par les bonnes personnes. Et vice-versa semble-t'il. Que j'aimerai vivre réellement quelque chose. Pas un truc à la con, aussi maladroit que pitoyable, mais un minimum véritable. Qu'il soit délimité ou non dans le temps, que ce ne soit que des paillettes pour de frêles mirettes, qu'importe. Je donnerai mon temps, mon corps, quelques trésors. C'est con, hein ? Oui, oui, je le conçois mais qui ne pense pas pareil ? Ceux qui m'attirent sans doute. Ceux qui nous attirent même. On se ment, on couche ensemble, on vit une idylle, on se quitte. J'accepte et rêve de musique... »


	5. Amoureux imaginaires

 

> Souvenirs de 2011.
> 
>   
> **Sun shines over twilight, darkness falls for the night**.
> 
> _Un après-midi comme les autres. C'était bien cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fut stupide notre rencontre. Je ne te connaissais pas encore, et puis, par pur hasard, nous nous sommes parlés. C'était drôle car nous ne cherchions absolument pas la même chose, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu désirais au fond. Mais j'ai finalement pris goût à ce jeu, celui de se tourner autour pour s'amuser, quitte à en perdre pied. « Rien ne m'avait préparé à ça » avais-je dit, en te dévorant du regard, l'espoir frôlant mon épiderme afin de me débarrasser de ce manteau de méfiance. Et pourtant, tout ce petit train-train idiot que nous avions mis en place nous avait préparé à cela. L'amour. Quel mot si simple, qui provoque tant de choses sur les esprits, qui veut tout dire, et pourtant rien. J'aime ma meilleure amie, j'aime mon chat, j'aime le nutella et j'aime regarder la pluie tomber. Mais là, c'était différent. Je t'aimais. C'était con, et j'en avais peur. Les sentiments, très peu pour moi. Et finalement, rien. Le néant nous a pris de court, car la possessivité se mêle mal aux âmes perdues qui tentent désespérément d'apporter du malheur dans le bonheur d'autrui. Un peu comme le Ying avec le Yang et inversement. Dans l'un, il y a un peu de l'autre. Dans notre bonheur, il manquait du malheur. Pour finalement laisser ce dernier devenir la dominante de notre relation. Longtemps j'en ai voulu, à tout le monde et à toi. Puis, alors que je séchais mes larmes qui rongeaient mes yeux, j'ai pris conscience qu'on a tous le pouvoir de faire face à cette déception. Si j'ai finalement vaincu cette absence, ce manque, c'est en essayant de contrer tous les stéréotypes qui nous font déprimer encore plus comme regarder tes photos à m'en donner des envies de vomir, tenter de t'oublier avec quelqu'un d'autre de suite ou encore écouter de la musique, me scarifier, pleurer devant tout le monde pour que quelqu'un me donne finalement la solution._
> 
> Règle numéro un, si l'envie de pleurer prend, il faut se laisser aller. Mais pas en public, sinon, tu es un geignard. Règle numéro deux, avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler. Cette fois-ci, si tu as une relation forte, n'hésite pas à la saouler pendant une période plus ou moins déterminée, avant d'essayer de lâcher prise. Règle numéro trois, ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'art. Celui qui m'a aidé n'est autre que la musique. Aucunement des chansons tristes, il faut dénicher celles qui donnent envie de danser ou de rire. Et règle numéro quatre, s'apaiser de toutes ces culpabilités. Parler ouvertement avec la personne, se rebeller et dire ce que l'on pense, et clore le tout finalement pour en sortir le cœur allégé.
> 
> Certains diront qu'il y a une cinquième règle, qui est celle de tomber à nouveau amoureux, mais cela ne se commande pas. Après, il y a d'autres déviances, mais il était hors de question, pour moi, de me laisser aller de la sorte. Je devais me montrer fort. Nous avons tous ce pouvoir en nous, il suffit de le puiser au fond de notre être. Vous en sortirez vainqueur, croyez-moi. Finalement, nous sommes restés en bon terme, après avoir cherché à m'excuser même si c'était pour rien, à me faire violence pour calmer les choses. J'en suis sorti si apaisé que j'en ai retrouvé le sourire. Aucune ambiguïté, aucune méfiance, nous rions presque de ce cauchemar qui a duré des mois durant. Car si je ne m'étais pas pris en main rapidement, je sombrerai encore.
> 
> _« On me dit que le hasard fait plutôt bien les choses, que quand on s'y attend le moins, il frappe notre vie morose, d'un coup on découvre enfin la lumière, celle qui nous atteint et qui nous est si chère... Pourtant ce n'est q'un rêve que je vivrai encore, encore et à jamais je caresserai cet or, elle est mon seule trésor..... On peut dire que l'air de "quelqu'un m'a dit" de notre chère Carla m'a une nouvelle fois inspiré... Je me suis toujours demandé si un jour, j'arriverai à ressentir ce que l'on appelle "l'addiction".... Après ce "modèle", piètre personne, sans importance, cible de ma passion trop souvent endormi, voilà que mon cœur vibrerai pour une fille ? Où est-elle ? Qui est-elle ? Que m'a-t'elle fait ? Des questions simples, même si la dernière me laisse encore à réfléchir... Le pouvoir de séduction disons-nous, est-ce cela ? Une rencontre bien hasardeuse, dans un triste moment et voilà que le onde change, un but se crée, je vis enfin pour quelque chose: la regarder, la chérir sans doute mais surtout, l'admirer. Je me sens... Bizarre, étrange, différent, j'ai l'impression d'ouvrir mes yeux sur un nouveau chemin, sur une nouvelle destinée qui m'effraie autant qu'elle m'excite. Ses doux mots me font frémir et ses airs de personne confiante me fait sourire. Des rires, des larmes, des sourires, des grimaces mais surtout, de la tendresse et de la douceur, sans tomber dans les niaiseries de "ma biche en sucre" et "mon roudoudou en chocolat fondu", très peu pour moi... Je ne sais pas si je pourrai arriver à continuer certaines choses sans savoir qu'elle est là, à mes côtés... Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy is in love ? Crap ! Et oui, il faut croire que le monde aime nous changer, de temps à autre. J'aime cette semi-utopie qu'elle me laisse entrevoir. J'espère caresser la certitude de concrétiser quelque chose de solide avec elle. Elle est tellement pour moi, peut-être trop, peut-être pas assez mais elle est beaucoup... S »_
> 
>              Voilà ce que j'avais écris, ce 21 Août 2010. On pourrait en rire, elle et moi, mais tellement de choses se cachent derrière ses mots et tournures de phrases que je ne peux effacer ces moments, mais je me contente de les ranger dans mon album de souvenirs. »
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Avec humour et recul, ces mots n'ont plus le même impact.
> 
> Mais jamais je ne recule quant à faire face à mes actes.


	6. Le dernier échange

>   
> **_C'est cette coquille vide qui erre sans but. Si l'amour ne délivre son âme, la mort s'en chargera_** « »
> 
> _“ Parle moi. S'il-te-plaît, parle moi ! ”_
> 
> _“ Je te dis que ça va aller. ”_
> 
> _“ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non. ”_
> 
> _“ Navré. ”_
> 
> _“ T'aimer est difficile... ”_
> 
> _“ Je suis aussi néfaste ? ”_
> 
> _“ Non, tu es mon étincelle. ”_
> 
> _“ Mais ? ”_
> 
> _“ Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir le livre que tu es. ”_
> 
> _“Si je suis un livre, je suis un journal intime verrouillé. ”_
> 
> _“ Et comment je t'ouvre ? ”_
> 
> _“ Trouve la clé. ”_
> 
> _“ Je t'aime ? ”_
> 
> _“ La clé ne réside pas dans deux mots lancés au hasard. ”_
> 
> _“ Où dois-je chercher ? Je le ferai. ”_
> 
> _“ Regarde au fond de ton cœur. ”_
> 
> _“ Je ne comprends pas. Explique moi. ”_
> 
> _“ Tu comprendras si tu m'aimes vraiment. ”_
> 
> _“ Je t'aime. Tu le sais. ”_
> 
> _“ Le savoir est une chose, le prouver en est une autre. ”_
> 
> _“ Tu m'en veux toujours ? ”_
> 
> _“ Tu penses qu'un cœur brisé ne peut pas être à nouveau touché ? ”_
> 
> _“ Je suis désolé. On était d'accord. ”_
> 
> _“ Avais-je le choix ? T'oublier ou accepter. Quels choix. ”_
> 
> _“ Tu aurai voulu que je me sacrifie ? On en a déjà parlé. ”_
> 
> _“ Je suis navré de t'aimer au point d'avoir voulu renoncer aux barrières que je m'étais fixé après ma dernière rupture. ”_
> 
> _“ C'est différent. ”_
> 
> _“ Tout est toujours différent. Accepte que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime, que tu ne penses pas à moi dès le réveil, que tu n'es pas attristé quand tu attends une de mes messages, que savoir que je pense à toi ne te procure pas du véritable bonheur. Car c'est ainsi que je le perçois. ”_
> 
> _“ Tu as tort. ”_
> 
> _“ Prouve-le moi. Tu as peur ? Et moi, tu crois que je suis parfaitement rassuré ?. ”_
> 
> _“ La situation est compliquée, je t'en prie. ”_
> 
> _“ Certes, mais tu l'es d'autant plus. Partager ce que nous avons, c'est trop pour toi ? Alors nous n'avons rien. Pourquoi vouloir nous laisser mourir avant même de nous laisser vivre ? Et tu vas me dire après que tu es triste ? Je finis par regretter ce que je t'ai dit. Toutes mes belles paroles. Et c'est sincère. J'en ai simplement marre. Tu penses que je vais tenir ainsi en attendant que tu te décides ? Tu penses que cela me fait totalement plaisir de me sentir comme un oiseau en cage sans personne pour le nourrir ? Et est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de sentir ton cœur se froisser et en même temps ne plus le sentir battre depuis des années ? Tu le sais bien. Alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas d'accord ? Pourquoi toujours des excuses alors que ce sont les actes qui importent ? Tu veux avoir un aperçu d'une de mes pages ? Tu as écrit sur l'une avec de l'indélébile et cela me prendra du temps et me fera mal de la déchirer afin de pouvoir passer au prochain chapitre. ”_
> 
> _“ S'il-te-plaît... Ne réagis pas ainsi. ”_
> 
> _“ Tu es lâche. Et je t'aime. ”_
> 
> _“ Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. ”_
> 
> _“ On arrête. ”_
> 
> _“ Quoi ? ”_
> 
> _“ Tout. Toi, moi, nous. Il n'y a rien, il n'y a jamais rien eu. ”_
> 
> _“ Ne dis pas ça. Tu es en colère, calme toi. ”_
> 
> _“ Je suis calme. Je vois juste clairement les choses. Un jouet brisé peut être réutilisé. ”_
> 
> _“ Je ne te permets pas de dire ça. Je t'aime, putain. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire. ”_
> 
> _“ Te comporter comme quelqu'un qui m'aime, ce serait déjà cela. ”_
> 
> _“ Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Parle moi. Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas deviner. C'est ce que je te répète. Parle moi. ”_
> 
> _“ Parce que tu ne sais rien de ce que je voudrai ? Tu n'as aucune idée ? ”_
> 
> _“ Tu es mon ange. ”_
> 
> _“ Mais..? ”_
> 
> _“ Je ne peux pas faire de l'amour une priorité maintenant. ”_
> 
> _“ ... ”_
> 
> _“ Je suis désolé. ”_
> 
> _“ Pas plus que moi. ”_
> 
> _“ Comment ça ? ”_
> 
> _“ Je comptais sur toi. Tu as raison, je n'aurai pas du. ”_
> 
> _“ Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?. ”_
> 
> _“ Dans cette vie, nous avons échoué. Dans une autre, nous allons gagné. ”_
> 
> _“ Pardon ?_
> 
> _(...)_
> 
> _Mon ange ?_
> 
> _(...)_
> 
> _Réponds. Je t'en supplie, réponds !_
> 
> _(...)_
> 
> _Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi aussi..._
> 
> _(...)_
> 
> _...  
> _
> 
>  __(...)_ _
> 
> _Jamais tu n'aurais ce message. J'en suis désolé mais il faut que je l'envoie. Jamais je n'ai douté plus qu'à ce moment et jamais je n'aurai cru que tu étais au bord du précipice. Si j'avais su, je t'aurai retenu. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, et même si j'avance, tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. J'ai encore besoin de temps avant de pouvoir avancer, ton image et tes mots hantent mes pensées. Cauchemars sur cauchemars, je rêve de toi. Si j'avais su tout cela, tu serai dans mes bras. ”  
> _


	7. Arrache-moi le coeur

>   
> _Dans ma cage dorée, je me meurs.  
>  Qu'ais-je donc fait au Seigneur  
> Car de payer le prix, c'est l'heure._
> 
> « Ces yeux qui ne mouillent pas. Ces larmes qui ne coulent pas. Rien. Le néant s'empare d'un corps qui jadis s'enflammait pour un autre. Ce satané ressentiment de mal-être qui dévore ton organisme, s'empare de tes organes et les tord dans l'unique but de jouer. Le jeu, tu le connais car tu es tombé dans le piège. Pour toi, c'est l'amour. Après la séduction viennent les problèmes. On pense que c'est la mise en place qui est longue et douloureuse alors que les fantasmes que l'on se fait sont ceux qui sont détruits lorsque le rêve se concrétise, se déforme dans la réalité et te confronte avec la vie. Et la vie ne peut être domptable. Elle ne peut être dominée. C'est elle qui fait de toi son esclave.La solitude, elle te saisit violemment. Que des inconnus ou non croisent ta route, tu as l'impression que le monde défile autour de toi sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Tu te soumets à l'évidence car tu as pleine conscience que tu ne peux aller contre tes sentiments. Tu voudrai leur prouver que tu a plus de force qu'eux, que tu contrôles ce que toi-seul convoque comme énergie pour créer un lien avec ce quelqu'un. Cependant, malgré les faces à faces, seul le temps passe d'ennemi à ami en te laissant digérer les erreurs que tu as commises.Et tu replonges pour autrui. Tu penses que tout sera différent mais tu te trompes. Tu as tort, comme toujours, et acceptes de force que tu ne contrôleras jamais rien. Même dans les choix qui s'imposent à toi, tu te dois d'emprunter un chemin préfabriqué. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'es qu'un humain. Tu es faible.
> 
> Sur les routes que tu évites, tu songes à y affronter ces monstres de sang métalliques conduits par ces imbéciles. Tu t'imagines fermer les yeux, lever les bras vers le ciel comme pour le rejoindre en murmurant encore et encore que tu souhaites que ça s'arrête, que tu veux que la douleur cesse, que tout prenne fin. Mais un léger espoir renforce ce lien qui te raccroche à la vie. Et tu erres jusqu'à ce que la douleur passe. Si elle est trop forte, comme toi, ta vie prendra la porte. Tu te vois pousser des ailes pour rejoindre le paradis mais c'est un entre-deux psychédélique qui t'attend avant de t'amener à dormir dans le néant comme ultime prison.Cette douleur, elle est présente. Tu aimerai qu'elle se matérialise, qu'elle soit palpable afin de t'en débarrasser. L'animal en toi se déchaîne et, isolé, tu deviens un démon. Il faut que tu t'échappes, il faut que tu partes. Et encore, à défaut de pouvoir quitter cette vie, il te faudra quitter ce corps.
> 
> Tout ce que tu avais désiré, c'était aimer. Et être aimé. Pouvoir respirer l'essence de cette idylle comme un bonheur que tu ne désirai pas parfait. Tu souhaitais juste une histoire d'amour sincère. Mais les démons rattrapent leurs victimes, le passé rappelle les erreurs faîtes. Tu as brisé tes propres promesses pour une âme torturée, un être qui t'apporte des moments de plénitude qui se perdent aux côtés de ce silence qu'il te laisse, cette indifférence dont il semble être maître et ce manque d'affection qui te pèse. Tu voulais juste de l'amour, tu en as eu les miettes. Un cœur brisé peut-il encore battre ? Tu finis par te le demander. Peut-être que tu n'aurai jamais du t'avancer, tu n'aurai jamais du rêver. L'espoir t'a tenu la main jusqu'à cet amant dont l'apparence était trompeuse.Les blessures se refermeront. Tu le sais mais tu ne le ressens pas. C'est ce brouillard sentimental qui t'empêche d'avancer correctement, qui te pousse à t'arrêter et pleurer pour crier que tu es perdu jusqu'au jour où tu verras la lumière qui te guidera loin de ce nuage noir. Tu souhaitais juste l'amour. Tu as eu la guerre.
> 
> Tu rêves d'un délivrance, et tu t'en remets au temps. Et tu pries pour que ce mal en toi ne soit pas assez fort pour gagner cette nouvelle partie où ta vie est en jeu car tu sais que l'amour en est le thème et qu'à chaque fois, cela brise ton être.Sache que je t'aime. »

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à tous,  
> Je me suis décidé à faire de fausses fictions. Le but étant de vous montrer que malgré ces sentiments, ressentiments et autres passages à vide que nous avons, nous les partageons. Nous ne sommes jamais seuls. Ce sont mes tripes que je peux mettre dans ces mots et j'espère que vous comprendrez que malgré le caractère court du paragraphe, cela ne change en aucun cas la portée auxquelles mes mots aspirent.
> 
> Merci beaucoup de votre attention et de votre lecture.
> 
> Ps: si jamais vous me cherchez, vous me trouverez sur Twitter (https://twitter.com/revivedhope).  
> Vous pourrez la retrouver sous le hashtag Plumange.
> 
> Jimmy.


End file.
